Mario Kart Stadium
Mario Kart Stadium is the introductory track of Mario Kart 8. It is also the first track in the Mushroom Cup. It is a huge circuit with anti-gravity sections set in the middle of a huge arena. A giant statue of Mario in his Standard Kart is in the center of the stadium. The staff ghost kart setup is Mario driving a Sports Coupe with Standard tires and a Super Glider. Layout The course begins with a short straightaway followed by a right turn. The track then turns right with three colored paths that stay together: an inner blue path, a yellow path in the center that says Mushroom Cup on it, and an outer red path with Boost Pads. The track then approaches the only anti-gravity part in the track followed by a left turn. Next, the course goes up and down a raised hairpin turn, followed by a gliding area, and one more left turn to the finish line. Shortcuts *After the first split path anti-gravity section, there is a grass section that the player can boost through. *Right after the first anti-gravity strip, on the left, there is a ramp that cuts off the corner just before the huge turn. *Near the end of the course, just after the gliding ramp, a boost can be used across the sand to bypass the final turn. It is easy to notice the shortcut because there are pipes in the sand. Gallery Mario Kart Stadium - Mario Kart 8.png|A bird's-eye view of the track. MK8-_Mario_Kart_Stadium.png|The track's icon. Time Trials (Mario Kart 8).jpg|Lakitu and Mario at the stadium. Mario Kart Stadium.png|The track layout. Toad mechanics stamp MK8.png|The Stamp unlocked for beating the Staff Ghost on this course. Trivia! *Throughout the course, all flags and pit stops are only themed around Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, and Bowser. Interestingly, they are the only characters to appear in every Mario Kart game since Super Mario Kart, however this may merely be a coincidence. *Two signs at the end of the course have team names on them, the teams being Mario Super Motor Team, Luigi Gusters, Toad Mushroom Powered, Yoshi Runners, Lord Bowser, and Princess Peach. The same team names can be found in different courses throughout the game. *This is the only track in the Mushroom Cup to not have an underwater section. *The course has a total of 29 obtainable coins. *There is a battle course on Mario Kart 8 Deluxe called Battle Stadium, which is similar to this track. This time it takes place at day, rather than nighttime. *On the anti-gravity section, you might think that the things that hold it are Ultra Hands like GBA Mario Circuit, but they are actually held by regular poles. *This is the first starter course in ''Mario Kart'' that has "circuit" replaced with something else. Technically, Luigi Raceway doesn't count since it is called "Luigi Circuit" in Japan. de:Mario Kart-Stadion Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Mushroom Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks Category:Stadiums